Calling For Your Love
by diggitydang
Summary: Do you believe in destiny? Neither does Elena Gilbert. At least that's what she used to think. Little did she know that a simple phone call with a stranger would be the start and the end of something. AU/AH


The phone rang for I'm pretty sure the twentieth time that day and once again, no one seemed to register it. I rose harshly from my desk chair and headed to answer the annoying thing.

"Are you all really that lazy or are you just literally deaf?" I yelled over to my co-workers who were all currently standing over Katherine Pierce's desk, listening to whatever nonsense she was telling now. Most of the people that were around her were just middle aged men trying to score a date with her. I don't get why they even bother, from what I've heard, she has a boyfriend. And not just any boyfriend, rumor has it he's one of the Salvatore brothers, Giuseppe Salvatore's son.

All the information that I can gather from the conversations I've had with Caroline where she tells me about the latest gossips going on around the office, I'm pretty sure Katherine and the mystery Salvatore have been lovers for a while now. I think his name is Damon but I'm not so sure because there's also the other brother - Stefan, and he's pretty close with her, too, so you never know. I haven't met either of them though. I've heard that they're quite the lookers and that all the women fall for them, but I guess I'm just not like those other girls. And I know how cliché that sounds but it's true, ask Caroline, she'll agree with me.

So as I walk past the desk full of men drooling over Katherine, I exchange a quick look with Caroline, who is sitting a few feet away from her, and she mirrors my expression. Guess she's sick of the same old thing happening just as much as I am.

I pick up the phone, straighten my back, place my hand on my hip and put on a selling smile, even though the person over the line can't see me, and I use the politest voice I have.

"Hello, Elena Gilbert speaking, sorry to keep you waiting for so long, how may I help you?"

The person on the other line clears their throat, "Yeah hi, listen, I've been trying to reach Katherine Pierce's cell, but she's not answering so I decided to call her office instead, but it took her ages to answer that, too, so why don't you just put her on the line? Or you can just tell her to meet me at Central Park at 7 o'clock tonight. That would be great."

I remove my hand from my waist and pull up a chair to sit down on, the man on the phone didn't even tell me his name, I'm not giving him Katherine until he at least tells me who he is. "Sorry, can I at least get your name?" I say as I twirl my hair around my finger.

I hear him chuckle, but not the cute kind of chuckle, more like the one that's incredibly sexy and makes my stomach do things to me. He sighs deeply before speaking up again. "Listen, sweetie, I know you're supposed to do your job and all that but what I have to tell Katherine is pretty important and I would like to see her sooner rather than later."

Sweetie? Seriously? "Okay now you listen, honey, since we're giving each other nicknames now," I say through gritted teeth, "I'm not in a really good mood right now and you're not exactly helping, so just hear this when I say it; I can't let you see Katherine Pierce, the 'heart and soul of this office,'" my middle and index finger bend by themselves forming imaginary quotation marks and I don't even notice it. "before at least giving me your name."

It's true, Katherine was the princess of this trashy castle and I was just another one of her servants. I was not allowed to let anyone see her or speak to her until they gave me their names and all sorts of personal information, because Little Miss Sunshine didn't want to waste her time talking to people who are on a lower level than her and are not her "close friends", like she even has any. All the people who hang out with her are either the kind of people that are standing around her desk right now, or the ones that just want to be famous and she's their way to getting there. In case you didn't know, Katherine's father, Alexander Pierce, was the founder of this company and when he died, considering Katherine is his only child, he left the company to her. Leaving us all to suffer while she does her nails and gets drooled over by the media.

I know how rude I was being to the mystery man but I have had enough of people being disrespectful towards me, just because they wanted something from Katherine and I was getting in their way.

"Ooh, feisty now, are we?" He laughs over the line.

He freaking laughs.

"What's got you in such a mood?"

I sigh before replying. "The people in this office are just really hard to work with, I guess." I don't want to press my issues onto a person that I don't even know, so I try to drop the subject and finish this conversation, "Everyone has their head so far up Katherine's ass they don't even see anything or do anything. My friend Caroline and I are the only sane ones."

Oh shit. That was not supposed to be the sentence I wanted to end the conversation with. I curse silently and hit my forehead with my palm.

"Ah yes, been there, done that. Katherine can be quite a bitch, no denying that." The man says casually as if he's used to talking bad about the girl he was just so desperate to talk to not five minutes ago.

"So you do know her?" I ask but it sounds more like a statement.

And then there's that laugh/chuckle again. "Oh Katherine and I have a long history, sweetie. We used to sleep together."

Oh, wow okay I was not expecting him to be so open to me right away, I mean I am a person he just met. He didn't even technically meet me, we've just exchanged a few sentences over the phone and that's it.

Though it didn't surprise me that he'd slept with her. His voice was sexy so he must be too. Besides, Katherine didn't do average looking guys. She's known for her incredible flirting skills, it doesn't matter if it's a guy or a girl, she'll go for it. One time the company arranged this huge New Year's Eve party and when the music was turned down so that we could start the counting till midnight, you could literally hear Katherine from the other room having a pretty fun evening. Clearly everyone heard it and minutes later she and some 20 year old bartender emerged from the bedroom, their clothes were torn off and wrinkled, her hair was messy, yet still looked incredibly sexy which made me even madder because I could never pull that off, and she didn't even look slightly ashamed! She just put on that annoying smirk on her face and walked through the room to the bar where, by the way, the bartender she just slept with worked.

She's pretty much been the talk of the town ever since then. Well, people stopped talking as much about her when she started dating that Salvatore man. God, I still don't remember his name!

"So do you have any embarrassing stories about Katherine?" I asked the man and tried to keep my voice as serious as possible.

"Hmm, why do you want to know? Trying to take her down and steal her thunder?" You could almost hear him grinning on the other line.

"Maybe, maybe not." I quickly glanced at the people behind me, who are freaking still standing over the devil's desk. They were so loud I don't think they even noticed I was on the phone. So I lifted my legs up and put them on the small desk where the phone was. Good thing it was casual Friday and I could come to work in just a pair of jeans and pink button-up shirt, otherwise people would get a pretty good view of my most intimate area as my legs lay sprawled out on the desk in front of me. "Besides, why would I share my master plan with a person whose name I don't even know?" I say casually deciding to play along, acting as if I actually have a plan to take down Katherine.

"But where's the fun if I tell you my name now?" he fake whines.

I sigh dramatically, "Then I guess you'll never hear from Katherine or me again."

"I could always come by your office and find you." He says matter-of-factly.

I let out a small laugh, "Do you have any idea how stalker-ish that sounds?"

And I hear him laugh again, only this time it's stronger than the first two times. His laugh is so beautiful I actually think I'm gonna pass out and I wonder what the hell is wrong with me.

"So what do you look like?" He asks after his laugh dies down.

"Ah, right to the point I see."

"Well your voice is hot so I'm gonna say you are too." I swear I hear him smirk and I can't hold in my snort, and before I know it I'm laughing out loud. "Oh so now you're laughing at me." He says with a laugh but pretends to be hurt.

"I'm sorry, but that has got to be the lamest pick-up line anyone has ever used on me." I wipe the little tear that escaped my eyes.

"Who says I was flirting?"

"Oh so you weren't?" I ask pretending to be actually confused even though I know we're only kidding with each other.

"Jesus, lady, I can't even have a normal conversation without you jumping my bones and accusing me of flirting with you." He says as seriously as he can, still laughing a little.

"Oh so I'm the problem now?" I ask laughing.

"I personally think we should meet up and finish this like men." He demands playfully.

"But I'm a woman, not a man, so I'm pretty sure I can't do that." I pout, as if he can actually see me.

"Well I wouldn't know for sure until I've seen you."

"I'm sorry, Mystery guy, but my mother taught me not to meet up with strangers."

"But how will I see you then?" he legitimately sounds worried and I don't understand what that's supposed to mean, so I just reply with a simple "I guess you'll just have to find me."

I smirk as I take my feet off the desk and hang up.

Well, he seems safe, so why shouldn't I tell Katherine about him wanting to meet her? I get out of my chair and head to Katherine's desk that has finally cleared out a little bit, and as I'm walking to her I wear a smile on my face.

A man I don't even know just made my day a whole lot better, and I really hoped that I would see him, face to face, and rather soon.

* * *

**AN: So this is it, I've had this idea for a long time now and I'm so glad it's finally out. Please review and tell me what you think, what you like, or what you don't like. **

**PS. Sorry if there are any mistakes or misspellings, I was in a hurry but I hope it's not too bad.  
P.S.S. As for FMOFMT, I'll delete it in a couple of weeks and I hope everyone ****that's followed that story sees the message before I remove it, so that there won't be any confusion. **


End file.
